Fairy Tail Compilation
by MorganaTFA
Summary: A pile of one-shots I have of Fairy Tail. I take requests too! Any pair, any plot, any anything
1. Chapter 1

Kay. Writers Block. In a bit of a bad mood here. Here goes. One-shot.

* * *

"N-n-natsu, why?" Lisanna said, sobbing, panting for air between each breath, "It's for the best, and I need to sort out my feelings too." A pink haired man said, Lisanna used her sweater to wipe off her tears, "Is it Lucy?" she said, her voice faint and fragile, almost cracking, she looked up and her eyes connected with his, but Natsu just looked away and stared at Magnolia's sea. "She's involved. But it's not her fault." His voice grim, walking away, leaving Lisanna only one sentence and to stare at his back, walking away from her.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it..." Natsu muttered to himself, pacing around his messy room, kicking clothes and newspapers out of his pacing path, "DAMN IT!" Natsu yelled, startling the blue exceed sleeping on top of the dresser, "mmhmmmughhhhmmmm" it muffled before going back to it's soundless sleep. Turning on his laptop Natsu logged onto facebook; first thing that popped up on his screen was a selfie of Erza and Jellal, "*sigh* if only my relationships were as simple as theirs." Natsu sighed.

After a few hours of mindless scrolling on facebook, he heard a "ding!" coming from his laptop, there was a message from Lucy, "Hey! Valentine's day is tomorrow! Wish you good luck with Lis~" It said, Natsu typed, "Meh, me and Lisanna decided to take a break, I think I fancy someone else. How bout cha?" Resisting the urge to add the words, that girl is you. Then Lucy replied, "My fancy is not up for sale :P But it's okay bud! Just cheer up~ See ya tommorow at Fairy Tail~" Then went offline. Natsu sighed again.

~Next Day~

"Mirajane! Have you seen Lucy?" Natsu yelled from across the room, "Matchstick! Just walk over there and ask! Don't yell and bother others!" Gray yelled. "Oh you wanna go? Huh? WANNA GO?!" They both said in unison, Natsu was just about to land the first punch, then a big hand flung them to the floor. "M-master" Muttered Gray, "G-g-gramps" Muttered Natsu. "ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO FIGHT ON VALENTINE'S DAY?!" He yelled, eyeing Gray he continued, "YOU! I KNOW THAT YOU GOT A SECRET VALENTINE. AREN'T YOU GOING TO FIND OUT WHO IS IT?" Then switching eyes to Natsu. "NATSU. *sigh* I guess you're alone for the day." Then he shrunk back to his normal size.

Not long later, Lucy entered the guild, she was wearing a magenta dress with pink frills surrounding the edge of her neck, a red rose was placed on the middle of the dress. Or as Natsu saw it, between her boobs. Her hair was tied up into a neat bun, and she had a white ribbon around the dress, and it was tied together with a beautiful bow. The bottom part of her dress gradiented (is that even a word?!) from magenta to pink too.

"You look... stunning." Said Natsu, mentally drooling over her, but he managed to keep his profile physically, "Thank you." Lucy blushed, "I wanted to impress someone." She said silently so only Natsu could hear, "Who?" He said, "I will kill whoever you like, they don't deserve your attention." He said, also starting to blush. Lucy giggled, then said "But suicide's a crime."

* * *

Ta-daaaaaa~ Sorry for not updating. It's writers block and homework all into one. Yeah. And also. Frosted Jungle is done. If you wanna see updated ones go to PW's page. Rate and Review and Follow and stuff. Yea! Kay! BYEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm working on YourTrueWhovian's short story on erza and lucy, and next up will be 44himeka44's story of Lahar and a OC~ Request anything~! While that happens here's a small poem I made.

* * *

Lucy:

Dear Natsu how are you?  
You're gone for so long I'm feeling blue.  
How long does it take before you come back?  
I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.

Natsu:

Hey dear, don't worry 'bout me,  
It's just taking longer than planned you see.  
I think I'm getting closer to Igneel,  
If I find him my heart will be fully healed.

* * *

I dunno . Anyway's. BAI~


End file.
